


Lucky Me

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Desperation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nookworms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having an actual decent restful day of sleep at Sollux's hive, which is enough of a novelty that you are determined to enjoy it. He usually either keeps you awake on purpose, probably because he gets off on being a jerk, or he passes out and you spend the day dealing with the fact that he's made entirely of sharp angles, which is just fucking <em>fantastic.</em> It took you an embarrassingly long time to realize that wait, his recuperacoon has two halves, because he has a fetish for an actual goddamn <em>number.</em> Whatever. Even if you're the biggest moron ever hatched for taking so long to realize, and even if it's ridiculous to be sleeping within arms reach of each other without actually sleeping together, this is going to be the best day you've ever spent at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> Based roughly on syblatortue's most excellent nookworm pictures, found [here](http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/92367570831/whats-the-biggest-weirdest-non-bulge-thing-sollux-has) and [here](http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/92447617226/got-quite-a-few-ask-for-more-nookworm-but-you). It was such a hot idea that I just had to have a stab at it!
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/92697038531/lucky-me-spockandawe-homestuck-archive-of-our-own)

         You are having an actual decent restful day of sleep at Sollux's hive, which is enough of a novelty that you are determined to enjoy it. Asshole usually either keeps you awake on purpose, probably because he gets off on being a jerk, or he passes out and you spend the day dealing with the fact that he's made entirely of sharp angles, which is just fucking _fantastic._ It took you an embarrassingly long time to realize that wait, his recuperacoon has two halves, because he has a fetish for an actual goddamn _number._ Whatever. Even if you're the biggest moron ever hatched for taking so long to realize, and even if it's ridiculous to be sleeping within arms reach of each other without actually sleeping together, this is going to be the best day you've ever spent at his place. He even tried to argue you out of it for a while, and yeah, when you settled into the blue side of his recuperacoon while he was climbing into the red, that tasted like _victory._

  
         Anyways, the point is that you're going to enjoy actually getting enough sleep for a change. You're completely determined not to wake up before you're _ready_ to wake up, even if his whole hiveblock collapses on top of you. Even when you become distantly aware of something nudging your legs apart, you don't give a flying fuck. Sollux just can't deal that yes, you actually _can_ resist what you laughingly call his 'charms' for one solitary day, and yeah, not your problem, he can go cry himself to sleep or whatever. Even when you feel him brush against your sheath, you only wake up enough to flip him off and mumble something that vaguely resembles 'fuck you.' Pfft. He acts like you've never said no to sex before. Even if that's starting to feel nice, it's definitely worth ignoring him if it'll deflate his ego a bit.  
  
         You're clinging to sleep as hard as possible, but that asshole just won't give _up,_ and the closer you get to being actually awake, the more you start to realize that doesn't really feel like Sollux's bulge. And it's not hands. It's definitely not psionics. You jolt all the way awake as you recognize that you have no idea what the fuck that actually _is._ You're still sleepy and disoriented and you almost fall over sideways (yeah, aspirating sopor would be the perfect thing to do when some mystery creature is trying to _work its way into your nook what the hell_ ), and once you've braced yourself on the side of the recuperacoon, you take one slow breath. Whatever is down there (between your legs _between your legs holy shit_ ), it's close to some _really fucking sensitive_ anatomy, and no matter how hard you're freaking out, it's better be careful.  
  
         As you try to force your way to actual calm, you realize that okay, whatever's down there isn't actually hurting you. It's just. You know. Poking at some parts of your body that are getting harder and harder to ignore, but it's not actually doing anything unpleasant. And Sollux sleeps on this side of the recuperacoon sometimes, you know he does. You'd be willing to bet that he sleeps on each side exactly half of the time. You've even woken him up on this side before. Like last night. This is where he was when you finally got sick of waiting for him to answer his phone and let you in, and you finally broke into his hive. Unless something crawled in through a window and got in the sopor in the last few hours, there's nothing in here that Sollux didn't put here himself. So this is his fault. That _asshole._  
  
        When you finally reach down ( _carefully_ ) into the slime, you're only half surprised to feel a nookworm. There's only so many creatures that people typically keep in their sopor slime, and yeah, most of them are for sex. Now that you're more awake, you can feel its legs braced against your thigh and its head nudging against your sheath. Heh. It is equal parts hilarious and terrifying to think that it might have tried to burrow in _there._ Actually, no, the more you feel this thing out, the more it becomes just plain terrifying. What the hell, this thing is _massive._ You poke around with your feet, but you can't feel any kind of cage on the recuperacoon floor. Was Sollux keeping this thing without a cage? Seriously? And he just _let_ you sleep over here? You sneak a look at him over the divide in the recuperacoon, but he's passed out, leaning on the side with his face mashed against the edge and his tongue poking out from between his front teeth. Okay, if you can reach your phone, you _need_ a photo of that, it is not a want, this is thing you absolutely have to have--  
  
        The worm chooses that moment to nudge against your sheath again. Yeah, _fuck no._ You shove it back a little, because as improbable as it seems that it might actually go for your sheath, that would go beyond pushing physical limits into physical _impossibilities_ and it might seem like it would stop when it didn't fit, but you totally saw a story on the internet once-- Um. It retrospect, it may have been a mistake to move the nookworm closer to your _nook._  
  
        You curse, once, when you feel its mouth brush against you. Yeah, Sollux is still asleep, and you can move the worm before this goes any further, maybe throw it on _his_ side of the 'coon, and ahhh, _ahhhhh--_ The worm apparently recognizes a nook, big fucking surprise, and chooses this moment to get right down to business. After god knows how long of being just-barely-teased it's overwhelming when it suddenly jams itself against your entrace, so close that the feelers in your nook are getting real familiar with its mouth. It's, it's probably time to grab the thing and pull it out. Out of the sopor. Before you do anything dumb. And, and you shouldn't forget that this thing is stupidly oversized, you don't even if your nook can physically handle something as large as this and it shoves itself harder against your nook, and _fuck,_ why does that feel so goddamn _good?_  
  
        Well. There goes your bulge. That is definitely your bulge, deciding that this is the perfect time to come out and play. Fucking _fantastic._ And oh god, while you're getting distracted, the nookworm isn't stopping at all. It's shoving up against you, and, it's. It's not going to fit, it's just _not._ It's too fucking _big,_ and Sollux is the biggest asshole in the world for doing this to you, and if he wakes up and sees this you are absolutely going to _die._  
  
        You bite down on your hand as the nookworm pushes its way forward into you. This is just its head, you tell yourself. It's. It's fine, it's fine, nooks don't tear as easily as that, and this thing was _bred_ to go into nooks. But, ahhhh, the way it's stretching you out, it's on the horrible in-between of pleasure and pain where you can't tell if this is the dumbest or hottest thing you've ever done. You do your best to spread your legs wide, but your hips already ache with how wide they are, and you can't tell if it's even helping. Your bulge is thrashing against the worm's body, trying to find a nook, or a bulge to coil with, but ahaha, this thing is too big for your bulge to properly wrap around it you are such a _moron._  
  
        Even with your hand in the way, you moan audibly when you get past the widest point of the worm's head and it lodges in your nook. You. Hah. You didn't think you could do it and you _did._ You turn around to see if you woke Sollux, but no, he's still fast asleep, like an idiot. And you think the nookworm's secretions are starting to get to you now, because wow, yeah, everything is starting to feel all warm and fuzzy, and against all odds, you're kind of thinking your nook is a bit too _empty._ The way your bulge lashes against the worms body is fantastic, all slow and sensitive, and the worm's deep enough inside of you that it can nudge at your feelers. It's... nice. You could probably stay like this for hours, just letting it fuck you slow and relaxed.  
  
        You're still catching your breath and settling down for a nice break, when the worm brute-forces its way forward again. Fuck fuck _fuck,_ even with the way the secretions are getting to you, that _hurts._ You think-- Was the worm largest at its head? No, that makes no sense, this thing is only going to get bigger, and you can't do it, you seriously shouldn't, but it feels so _nice._ It's not moving quickly, but that's not for any lack of trying. It's pushing forward into you as hard as it can, legs braced against yours, and you're pretty fucking sure it's advancing as quickly as your nook stretches. God, does Sollux actually _use_ this thing? What does he prepare himself with, an entire arm? Actually, at this point, you think that might be the easier option, _fuck._  
  
        It's pushing you open even wider than before, and shit, _shit,_ even with the way you can feel its secretions affecting you, this is starting to turn the corner from hurting in a good way to a bad way. As it wrenches its way past its widest point, you can't help making a pained noise in the back of your throat. This is a mistake, this is such a mistake, and you are the biggest idiot ever hatched in the history of Alternia. By the time the nookworm settles into place between segments, you're breathing too hard and your eyes _aren't prickling shut the fuck up._ You're starting to forget to keep the noise down, and you can't get your breathing quiet again, but when you glance over your shoulder at Sollux, he hasn't even moved. You're torn between wanting him to see just how much you can fucking handle, and wanting him to _never know_ how close you are to breaking down like a wiggler. And to top it all off, fuck your life, with the worm holding still and giving your nook a chance to relax between body segments, you aren't actually sure whether you want to pull it out or try to take even more.  
  
        You're still torn with indecision when the worm starts to wriggle deeper into your nook. It aches, it aches so bad, but at the same time it's exactly what you _need._ And you can already tell, this is going to be wider than the first two segments, it's going to hurt even worse, but you're already can't wait for the part when it gets that smallest bit narrower again and you can relax and process how much you took in and it's going to feel so _good._ Your claws are digging into the recuperacoon edges, and your feet are hitting the sides with how far you have your legs spread. It's going to be so perfect. It's huge, it's so stupidly oversized and your nook will probably never recover, but you just feel so _empty._  
  
         At least that's what you're thinking until its head runs right the fuck into your shame globes. That takes you from 'god that's so good, I need more' right into 'holy shit it's too much I can't, _I can't--_ " You're making noise now, and you can't even bring yourself to give one solitary fuck. You're braced against the recuperacoon, head hanging down low and gasping for air. It's too much. You need more, you're so horribly desperate for _more,_ but this is just too much sensation for you to handle. You need to come. You need to come _so badly,_ and you can hardly handle the idea of taking the worm out _now,_ but it's too much _feeling,_ and you wouldn't even be surprised if you just keeled over and passed out now from how goddamn intense this is.  
  
        You're trying to catch your breath, your hands clenching and unclenching on the recuperacoon sides. Your claws are leaving gouges and you don't care. This is all Sollux's fault anyways, he can fucking _deal_ with it. It's. Not so bad now that the worm is holding still. Your nook is still stretched uncomfortably wide, but how is that any different from how things have been since this started? As long as it lays off your shame globes, you can totally handle this. You can. Or at least you think you can until the worm butts forward against your shame globes again and you _definitely can't,_ your legs almost collapse and you actually moan out loud.  
  
         You're making too much noise, you know you are, but the worm keeps moving against your _goddamn shame globes,_ and that's it, you want it _out._ But. It's hard to remember how arms work when it won't stop thrashing against some seriously sensitive parts of your body, and you're having enough trouble keeping yourself _breathing_ right now. You're slumped forward against the edge of the recuperacoon when you feel warm hands on your shoulders, tugging you back upright. It takes you a few breaths to even process what's happening, and. Right. Sollux. You weren't going to wake him up. Because you have your priorities completely in order, you manage to mumble, "There are no words for how much I loathe you."  
  
         He nips your ear and laughs. "You're a real sweetheart." You wouldn't ever admit it in a thousand sweeps, but. It feels kind of nice to just lean back against him. It's comfortable and _familiar._ He runs his hands down your arms, soft and soothing, and wow, you must look like an absolute fucking _wreck_ if he's not bothering to even use his claws on you.  
  
        Yeah, it's quiet and comfortable for about two seconds, and then the nookworm _shifts_ again. You do your best to curl forward around yourself, but Sollux has his hands on your wrists now, and is hauling back on them to hold you upright. He's whispering stupid little nothings in your ear while you cry out and do your best to thrash. The worm stops moving eventually, but it's still pressed right against your shame globes and you. You can't, you give up, time to take this thing out if Sollux would just _give your goddamn hands back._  
  
        When you try to tug away, he just pulls you back harder against him. "You really want to quit now, KK? But you were doing so well."  
  
        You gasp, "You asshole, how the fuck would you know? You've been asleep this whole time."  
  
        He sniggers, and it's so obnoxious you could just _strangle_ him. "Asleep" _Athleep._ "Why would I be sleeping when I could be watching you try to stay quiet for once in your life?"  
  
        The worm shifts forward and you thrash, but you can't get any _leverage_ when he's holding you like this. "Don't you fucking try to bullshit me. You were passed out so hard I could have dumped this thing on your side and you still wouldn't have woken up."  
  
        "Yeah." You can practically hear the smug, self-satisfied smile in his voice. "Did you like the tongue? A nice touch? Or was that too much?"  
  
        "You absolute festering bulgesore. You were awake this _whole time?_ I'm going to--"  
  
        But just then, the worm forces its way up into you again, and your words choke off as its head finally, _finally_ starts to slip past your shame globes. That still leaves its whole body pressed against them, but as overwhelming as that is, it's still more bearable than when the worm was shoving up against them every two seconds. Now, you can feel just how painfully far your nook is stretched, and you try to breathe as the worm spreads you even wider open. Distantly, you're aware that Sollux is talking, but you can't process any of his actual words. All you can feel is the worm working its way deeper and deeper inside you.  
  
        Sollux yanks sharply on your hair, and as you turn you attention back to him, you catch, "--seriously, are you going to pass out on me?"  
  
        It takes you a moment to remember how words work, but then you singsong "Theriouthly, Tholluxth, are you going to pathh out on me?"  
  
        He bites the side of your neck, all sharp and mean, and. Wow. All of a sudden you _really_ want to be touching your bulge. There's not much worm left for it to rub up against, and between Sollux and the worm, you're so turned on it hurts. But when you try to reach down into the slime, Sollux just yanks back hard on your arms and digs his claws into your wrists.  
  
        "KK, did you really think I was letting you get out of this that easily?"  
  
        You shift uncomfortably. "Fuck you, I'm not taking the worm out. Just let me--"  
  
        "Yeah, no. You're not touching anything down there."  
  
        "You fucking _asshole._ " He's chewing absently on your neck as you talk, and you're painfully aware of the way his claws prick into the skin of your wrists, and you just wish _somebody_ was touching more of you. You want to argue and snarl, but when you open your mouth, all that comes out is, "Sollux, _please--_ "  
  
        He laughs against your skin. "Oh, you want to get off? Beg me for it."  
  
        It's so hard to concentrate with the pressure of the worm stretching you open, inching deeper into you so, so slowly, while your bulge thrashes uselessly in the slime. You're even willing to beg Sollux to let you come, but with the worm pressed up against the feelers in your nook, braced against your shame globes as it shifts inside you, and it's so much-- When you open your mouth, all that comes out is a moan.  
  
        Sollux is laughing so hard that if you were able to move, able to move at _all,_ you'd put everything you had into drowning him in his own recuperacoon. As it is, he's got you held tight against him, and he won't let you touch your bulge or take out the worm, and you are basically about _this_ close to crying like a wiggler with how intense everything is. He braces himself in his half of the recuperacoon and stands upright, catching your wrists in one hand and hauling you up against his thorax. The shift jerks your feet away from where they were braced, and your legs swing shut before you can catch yourself. You actually gasp out loud at the way the pressure shifts, and you think you cry out. He's whispering stupid asshole things in your ear that you just barely can't hear, and you want to come so badly you're going to _die._  
  
        You're begging him to let you touch yourself, or for him to touch you, even with psionics, _anything--_ You're not actually sure you're making real sentences. Or words. But he knows what you want, he _knows,_ and he still won't give it to you. The hand around your thorax is playing with the edge of your gills, and he knows just how sensitive they are and it's _still_ not your bulge, and the worm wrenches forward again, and as the widest part of its body passes your entrance, you come so hard you white out.  
  
        The first thing you're really aware of is Sollux easing you back down into the slime, with both arms wrapped around your thorax and his chin resting in the crook of your neck. You want to just sit there and never move again _ever_ but then the worm shifts and fuck fuck _shit_ you are getting that thing out of you right now _right this goddamn minute._ It doesn't fight you when you get ahold of it and start to pull it out, which is something you'd been carefully _not_ thinking about, but it's still not easy. Your nook aches even at the narrow part of the worm between segments, and like a _moron_ you have three of those segments to deal with.  
  
        At least Sollux isn't making this any harder than it has to be. He rubs soothing little circles around your opercula, and kisses your cheek when you hiss with pain as your nook stretches around the worm. You have to stop for a minute after you get the first segment out of you and Sollux is at least decent enough not to call attention to the way you scrub at your eyes with the back of your hand. You don't take much of a break, because the worm starts trying to crawl back _into_ you, and yeah, _fuck no._ You're breathing hard after the second section slides free, and after that it's just the head, and your arms barely even feel like they're attached to you anymore, but you're so ready for the thing to be _gone._ When you finally get it out, it swims off to somewhere down at the bottom of the slime, and Sollux just holds you against him while you try to pull yourself back together.  
  
        He's the first one to break the silence, with a smug, "I told you not to sleep on that side of the recuperacoon."  
  
        You freeze. "You knew. You knew that was going to happen the whole goddamn time. I am going to _tear off your bulge and shove it up your waste chute--_ "  
  
        He sniggers. "Kinky." When you lunge for him, he backs off to the other side of the recuperacoon, still laughing. "What? I liked the show, and it sure seemed like you had fun."  
  
        You're going to drown him. You are absolutely going to drown him. No jury on Alternia would convict you. You start to boost yourself up onto the divide between the two halves of the recuperacoon and pause. You fish around with your feet down in the slime until you find the worm, curled up in a corner. You scoop it up and turn back to Sollux. He's still sniggering, because he somehow remains convinced that he's fucking funny, but. "I think I deserve a show of my own." Worm in hand, you climb over the divide. He tries to protest, still breathless from laughing, but he's changed his tune by the time you have him pinned to the side of the recuperacoon, moaning, with the worm between his legs and a hand on his bulge.


End file.
